


Rumors.

by SilentMoonKnows



Series: Moments We Create. [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Rumors, Singing, Teen Angst, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMoonKnows/pseuds/SilentMoonKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS OR THE SONG "IF ONLY" WHICH IS PERFORMED IN THE MOVIE BY DOVE CAMERON!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rumors.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS OR THE SONG "IF ONLY" WHICH IS PERFORMED IN THE MOVIE BY DOVE CAMERON!

_**"A million thoughts in my head. Should I let my heart keep listenin'?"**  _ My voice echoed out into Ben's empty bedroom as I sat waiting for him to come back from his first meeting as King of Auradon. It has been a week since Coronation Day as well as a week since me and Ben became an official couple (Belle and Beast gave us their blessing!). Today the meeting was going to be about what would happened to my mother and the other villains as well as the non-threatening residents in the Isle of the Lost. Me, Evie, Carlos, Jay as well as Ben wanted to let them go (not our parents of course but at the same time not trapped where they could go insane with revenge or just insane like Carlos's mother). Heck, even Audrey, Jane, Mo and Chad; Chad of all people had agreed with us! But the people did need to voice their options and as King that was one of the responsibilities he had but that was not why I was here in his room alone and a nervous reek with my heart pounding a thousand miles an hour.

 _ **"I can't decide what's wrong, what's right. Which way should I go?"**  _ my voice cracked at the end as I hugged one of Ben's pillows tighter breathing in the scent of pine trees and freshly mowed grass and just  _Ben_ and instead of offering comfort it just made me my emotions continue to spiral out of control. Doubt and fear clouded my mind, made my heart beat just like one of a hummingbird, made me feel ... made me feel... confuse and ... and...

 _ **"Uh oh, yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me..."**_ I sang my voice cracking at the end asmy brain replayed what had happened earlier today in class. 

 

**FLASHBACK...**

_This has to be the dumbest class to ever be created, seriously were they trying a knew form of torture because it was working perfectly, I thought glumly as I walked into INTERNET SAFETY, yea you heard right Internet Safety I mean seriously, seriously?! I glowered as I walked past the rows of chairs until I was sitting in the very back away from the front I wasn't evil but that didn't mean that 1) I had to sit up front 2)pay attention and 3) be all nice and perky at freaking six in  the morning they were luck I was on class and on time!_

_I sighed as I sat down nodding at those who smiled timidly in my direction before opening my sketchbook and zoned out the teacher as well as my other fellow students and began to finish the drawing that I had been working on for a couple of weeks now. I smiled all goofy as I began to fill in the details for the eyes, those eyes were going to be hard but was going to be totally worth it ... they were filled with such kindness, with such happiness and with a beautiful light that it made it hard to breath as well as difficult to think straight._

_"....that Mal" I heard making me snap back into focus and made my hand slow down as I began to listen. Who was talking about me?_

_"Well it does take sometime for someone like her to adapt to this lifestyle" a second voice whispered not so quietly._

_"Oh please she couldn't be good if it she was under a spell" the first voice said back sounding amused which made me frown in anger._

_"Well she stopped her mom from taking over Auradon" the second voice whispered back and I couldn't help the small smug smile that graced my lips at hearing someone defend me, it felt nice._

_"Oh please that doesn't make her good"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean that just because she stopped her mother doesn't make her a good person I mean seriously, she is her mother's daughter after all"_

_'I don't understand..."_

_"Seriously think about it, she stops her mother from taking over but in the process she gets together with Ben, Ben of all people who is now King of Auradon and also gets in good grace with Belle and Beast as well as Sleeping Beauty! She had it all plan so that she could take over the kingdom of course."_

_"She-"_

_"Seriously think about it, she has King Ben in the palm of her hand,she's probably using him but she isn't that smart because Ben is using her too" the first voice said smugly making me freeze and my blood run cold. What, what did they mean by Ben using me? He wasn't like that ..._

_"He's using her to keep a close eye on that horrid Isle of her's as well as keep one of the most dangerous descendants close to him so that when she strikes he's ready and will make her regret it. He's a smart and amazing guy who dated Audrey for crying out loud! He wouldn't pick her because he likes her he's just doing it to keep the kingdom safe. She means absolutely nothing to him and never will" she spat venomously and I looked up locating the girl who looked up and paled when she saw me looking at her._

_"Why don't you say that a bit louder I don't think the whole kingdom heard you" I hissed furiously making her whimper in fear._

_"I don't know what-what your talking about" she squeaked out making me laugh wickedly and I heard a few people gasp, my eyes must have been glowing green._

_"I'm-I'm so-sorry"_

_I glared and she froze in her seat when she saw me reach for my magic book, "Please..."_

_"Beware for your word you will pay,_

_I will show no mercy because you don't deserve some._

_Today is the day._

_Your words you will become._

_I'm done."_

_With a twirl to the left , to the right and up and down there was a flash of green smoke and when it cleared people gasped and jumped away from me in fear. The girl was now snake just like her words she was now a cold, cruel and poisonous creature and even thought she was speaking her mind she should also know when to control it. I stood gathered my things and marched out of the room with my head held high ignoring as the teacher finally walked in and heading towards Fairy Godmother's office to explain what I had done._

After Fairy Godmother gave me her disappointed face and gave me serious lecture about magic and blah blah blah confiscated my magic book even though I had all of the spells memorized by now she send me on my way. I knew it may have been a bit extreme what I did but ... why were people so cruel? Didn't they know that words were stronger than any magic, any spell and any potion out there? Or were they simply like that because even thought they were born with good blood in there veins the had to desire to cause pain.

 _ **"What's wrong, what's right, which way should I go?"**  _ I sang as my eyes began to get watery, I was now leaning against one of Ben's bedpost feeling miserable and confused. What the girl had said... would Ben really do that, to me to what we had just to keep his kingdom save...?

"Why do you sound so sad?" his voice rang from behind me making me turn to look at him in surprise since I didn't hear him come him I blinked my tears away, "I didn't hear you come in, how did the meeting go?"

He narrowed his eyes as he noticed me avoiding his question on purpose. He was looking tired, his cobalt-blue suit jacket was hanging in the coat hanger by the door next to my leather jacket, the top buttons of his pearl-white dress shirt were undone and his hair was standing up in dif angles as if he had been running his hand through it all day which he probably had. He looked really worn-out, he walked towards me and sat down next to me in the foot of the bed as he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle kiss making my heart jump but this time it didn't make me feel any better it made me feel worst.

"It was okay it went better than I expected it to go, why are you sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad it was just a sad song" I said giving him my best fake smile and it was a pretty good one if I do say so myself so for him to noticed it was quite surprising, "'What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Mal, what happened?" he asked giving my hand another kiss.

"It just that some people were saying some stuff about how you didn't love me and were using me and that I was just an evil villain that is going to take over the kingdoms so I kinda sort of possibly maybe turned the girl into a snake"I said rushing out my words leaving me breathless at the end. He was silent for a moment when suddenly, "What?!" he roared (he was getting better at that, he sounded really scary! Made me so proud, what old habits died hard!).

"Mal why would you believe what they say of course I love you!" he shouted his cheeks turning blood red and his eyes sparkling with anger, he was pacing back and forth in front of me as he ran a hand through his hair once again.

"Seriously out of all that you only picked up that part and not the part about me using you and taking over the kingdom or that I turned a girl into a reptile!'' I asked giving him a look my eyes flashing and he just ignored it, "Mal I would never use you like that and it hurts that you would believe some rumors more than me" he said his anger fading and looking at me like if I had just kicked Dude (Carlos's puppy).

"Ben it's just-"

_**''Every step,** _

_**Every word,** _

_**With every hour I'm falling in.** _

_**To something new,** _

_**Something brave.** _

_**To someone one I,** _

_**I have never been.** _

 

_**I can't decide what's wrong,** _

_**what's right, which way should I go?** _

 

_**If I only knew what my heart was telling me.** _

_**Don't know what I'm feeling.** _

_**Is this just a dream?** _

_**Uh oh, yeah, if only I could read the signs in front of me I could find the way to who I'm meant to be.** _

_**Uh oh** _

 

_**Am I crazy?** _

_**Maybe we could happened...** _

_**Yeah, will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?"** _

 

I stared straight into his piercing grey eyes. I was a wreck, I didn't know what I was suppose to think, I didn't know what I would do if what the girl had said was true ... I just ... I just...

"Mal..." his voice was soft as if he were addressing to an injured creature but at the same time he kind of was.

 

_**"I know wrong from right.** _

_**Being with you is like walking on light, something knew, something great, something I never knew.** _

_**I know  it hard  but be brave close your eyes and you will hear what you heart is telling you.** _

_**With every word, every step.** _

_**I believe in faith and I pray that this is not just a dream.** _

_**Because if it meeting you meant it was a dream, I would die of the pain.** _

_**Oh,oh!** _

_**I know what my heart is telling me.** _

_**You aren't crazy this is happening  and I still will be with you when the magic's all gone."** _

Right now I was crying, I couldn't believe he had just sang that to me. It followed the same harmony and melody and his eyes shown with truth and love. He knelt before me and whipped my tears away, ''Mal have I mentioned that I'm in love with you. My love for you is ridiculous, my love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S." he said making me laugh.

"I was just being an idiot I'm sorry" I mumbled out.

"No you weren't you were being human and it's perfectly fine just don't forget that I love you" he whispered caressing my cheek.

"I love you too Beasty" I whispered back wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close until our lips meet in a sweet, gentle kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT BEN SINGING, IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO COME UP WITH THE WORDS BUT I THINK ITS GOOD, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT TOO.


End file.
